Fame and the Dating Game
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Isabella Swan is an up and coming actress who is looking for her big break. Jacob Black is an actor who can't seem to stay away from trouble and is in need of a better reputation or he risks losing his career. Jacob's agent wants to make a deal with Ms. Swan, if she pretends to be his girlfriend, he will help her become an A-list movie actress. It's a win-win situation, right? AH
1. The Offer

Fame and the Dating Game

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- A big huge thank you to my reviewers over at Tricky Raven for wanting more of this plot bunny. You guys are the reason I've decided to continue. So thank you! To anyone new reading this I hope you enjoy.**

**Word Count: 517 (couldn't shorten it oops)**

*****UPDATE This story is no longer a drabble fic it is now going to be turned into a full fic. **

1. The Offer

Bella POV

I drum my fingers on my knee as I sit in the lobby that screams wealth and chic. The couch I'm sitting on is utterly cushy and it would've relaxed me any other time, but not when I might be getting the big break I need.

This agent called me after seeing me at one of the auditions his client was going for.

He had said he thinks he might be able to help me out.

I sigh as I bite my nails.

Damn, don't do that Bella. I remind myself.

I went back to drumming my fingers.

Good. You won't mess up your manicure.

"Isabella, Marcus will see you now." The secretary who looked like she stepped out of the pages of a magazine told me. I got up too quickly stumbling over my feet. I righted myself cursing Renee for making me where these high heels.

~~~~~Fame~~~~~

The office I am brought to is quite beautiful. It is light and airy with an all glass wall looking out over the city of Los Angeles. A man was sitting behind the desk in a neatly pressed suite. His long wavy brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck. We shook hands before he gestured me to a seat.

"Well Isabella," he started.

"Please call me Bella," I interrupted and cursed myself for being rude. If he can get me a job he can call me whatever he wants.

"Bella." He nods with a smile. "I happened to look at the performances of your time on broadway and I was blown away. You are quite talented, my dear."

"Thank you."

"You see Bella, I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?"

"I'm sure you have heard of Jacob Black, am I correct in that assumption?" He smirks. Oh dear lord have I heard of that fine piece of man. Yet I don't understand where Marcus is coming from.

"Yes I have heard of him." And his mile long reputation, I added in my head silently.

"He is in desperate need of change of his image. The reason I asked you here was to help me with that. If you help with this than you will know fame. It's very benefiting for the both of you. I can help put in a good word with some directors and I can get your name out there. People will be fighting over working with you."

That sounds great, buddy. However I hear a great big "but" coming.

"What do you need me to do?"

"A lot of celebrities do this nowadays. It would be fake dating each other."

"Excuse me?"

"All you need to do is show up at premieres together, go on a dates that will be arranged so the paparazzi will see you, and show the world that you are a couple."

Say what?

"Can I have time to think about this?"

"Of course! You have my number to contact me."

Oh damn, what's a girl to do?

**A/N- Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. To accept or not to accept?

Fame and the Dating Game

Written by AndiCullen104

Chapter 2

Jacob Black.

That man had plagued my thoughts all weekend and I hadn't a clue as to what to do. My roommate Angela asked me about my meeting with Marcus Volturi and I still haven't told her about it. Angie was a big fan of Jacob to the point where we own every single movie he has ever starred in. She even had a poster in her room of him with his shirt off.

Okay, I'll admit, he was really nice to look at.

However that wasn't enough to decided to um "fake date" him. Gah! That sounded so wrong.

I had been trying to get roles in films for a while now and I knew that this was the easiest ticket to make my dreams come true but it came with a heavy price. I mean everyone has heard of him and the trouble he causes wherever he goes. Him and his pack of friends. They were all notorious for stirring up trouble.

I tapped my pencil against the table as I looked at my chicken scratch handwriting where I had a pros and cons list going. Angie's laptop was open to an internet page which had the tabloids on it. I was multitasking making a list and researching Jacob Black. There was just so much dirt I found on him, it was crazy. I wasn't kidding when I thought he had a mile long reputation, but now that I'm really looking into him, its at least a couple miles and then some. Geez how many times can he get into a bar fight, break a camera of a paparazzi, or cheat on his current flavor of the week?

I could now see why his career was on the rocks.

So many producers didn't want to have these kind of problems involved with their movies.

I shook my head.

Could I really do this?

~~~~~FATDG~~~~~

I had finally gotten the courage to tell Angela about the meeting with Marcus and what he wanted from me. She sat at the table, her food completely forgotten, and stared at me with her mouth hanging open.

I shifted nervously under her gaping gaze and I picked at my sweet and sour chicken with my chop stick. I wished she would just say something and after a second of still open mouthed staring I cleared my throat.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my gosh!" She squealed and I cringed at the high pitch sound. I knew she would be excited but I didn't think she would be practically hyperventilating.

"It's not as glamorous as it seems, Ang."

"Bella, honey, I love you lots, but if you don't accept this offer I'm checking you into a mental facility." She said sternly as she resumed eating. "I mean only a really crazy person would turn down the opportunity to be in the same room as Jake, but you get to date him!" Her pitch rose in volume at the end.

Damn, when did she become such a fan girl? I knew she had it bad for him, but I didn't think it was that obsessive.

"First of all it's fake dating, and second he's a real asshole."

"Have you not seen his movies?"

"That's him acting!"

"How can you say no to such a cute face?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed me the wallpaper which was a picture of his face.

"Okay that's creepy," I said pointing one of my chop sticks at her which Angela just shrugged my comment off like it was no big deal.

"Bella, you have to do this! Not only is he super hot and you know all manly with his rock hard abs... wait I'm getting distracted!" She giggled. "This will be just the thing to get you out there, I just know it."

"This is going to be more trouble than it's really worth. I could keep doing what I've been doing. Who needs Jacob Black?" I frowned at my plate as if my unemployed status was its fault.

"Honey the whole world needs that beautiful creature." She paused taking a drink from her can of soda. "They need you too, they just don't know it yet."

"I don't know..." I trailed off trying to come up with more reasons to not accept this offer.

"This has been your dream since I can remember, Bella. Take the offer, I have a good feeling about it." She smiled kindly at me before changing the subject. She knew I could only take so much pushing.

~~~~~FATDG~~~~~

I paced my balcony with my cellphone in hand with the card of Marcus' in my other. I could feel my heart beating like crazy at the thought of actually calling this man. I was still on the fence about the deal but I couldn't make him wait any longer.

_Enough was enough,_ at least that's what Angela told me.

I put on my big girl panties and now just have to dial the number.

Why did this feel like I was making a deal with the devil?

I guess that it was because this wasn't just my career we were talking about but my life.

Was I really ready to sign up to being a star overnight?

Or was I ready to watch my non-existent career flush down the toilet by not accepting his offer?

_Just do it already!_ I told myself, _like a band aid just freakin' rip it off._

I dialed with shaky fingers and willed my breathing to slow down so I could actually talk.

"Marcus Volturi's office," a woman answered on the first ring.

"Er... hi this is um Bella," I swallowed. "Bella Swan."

"Yes, Ms. Swan, we've been expecting you. I will transfer you over to him right now."

"Marcus Volturi," he answered in his deep voice.

"Uh Mr. Volturi, it's me Bella."

"Oh Bella! How good of you to call me so soon! I assume you have an answer to my proposition, yes?" He asked with a cheeriness to his voice.

"I do."

Shit now or never Bella!

I took a deep breath and put a hand to my chest as if it could slow down my rapid heartbeat.

"I accept."

**A/N- Reviews makes my muse very happy...  
**


End file.
